ANIKI (Akashi Seijuurou Version)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [INCEST] - [Seijuurou x Readers] / Kumpulan drabbles singkat mengenai kehidupanmu bersama dengan Kakakmu—Akashi Seijuurou. /Mind to RnR?/ T possible M. /Chapter 8 UPDATE!
1. Temptation

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Readers/YOU**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Family, Comfort/hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T possible M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : INCEST, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan drabbles singkat mengenai kehidupanmu bersama dengan Kakakmu****—Akashi Seijuurou****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANIKI (Akashi Seijuurou Version)**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>][-1. Temptation-][<strong>

"A-aniki ... A-apa yang se-sedang kau lakukan disini?" Pekikmu terkejut melihat keberadaan pemuda berambut _crimson_yang tengah berbaring santai diatas tempat tidurmu. Padahal kau baru saja selesai mandi. Dan asal tahu saja, kini kau hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh mungilmu itu.

"Bergegaslah, [name]! Kita sudah terlambat." Ujar Seijuurou datar—melemparkan pandangan kearahmu, kemudian berjalan mendekat dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan.

"I-iya. A-aku akan cepat-cepat." Ujarmu gugup dengan rona merah yang telah menghiasi wajahmu. Kau semakin mengeratkan lilitan handuk di tubuhmu sembari berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan.

Sungguh! Kini kau merasa sangat gugup dan takut jika berhadapan dengan seorang _**Akashi Seijuurou**_ dalam keadaan dan situasi seperti saat ini. Meski pemuda itu adalah kakakmu sendiri, namun tetap saja kau merasa tak senyaman dulu ketika kalian masih kecil. Kini kalian telah sama-sama dewasa. Dan tentu saja semuanya telah berbeda. Namun sepertinya ia tak sependapat denganmu. Dulu ataupun kini menurutnya sama saja.

"Jangan lama-lama! Aku tak suka menunggu." Tanpa diduga Seijuurou memojokkan tubuhmu ke dinding. Tangan kanannya membelai wajahmu begitu lembut—membuatmu sedikit gemetar karena sentuhannya itu.

"Ba-baiklah." Kau menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ta-tapi, bi-bisakah _Aniki _keluar sekarang? A-aku akan pakai baju dulu." Jantungmu berpacu lebih cepat ketika Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhmu begitu erat. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo stroberi yang menguar dari rambutmu yang masih basah.

"Aku selalu suka aroma ini." Ujar Seijuurou seakan berbisik—namun telingamu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"_A-aniki_ ... To-tolong lepaskan! A-aku harus segera ganti baju sebelum masuk angin." Kau semakin resah dan gugup menerima perlakuan Seijuurou yang selalu dilakukan ketika kau telah selesai mandi. Mendekapmu sembari menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Itu suatu kebiasaan yang aneh dan merepotkan bagimu.

Bagaimana tidak? Perlakuan Seijuurou itu selalu membuat nafasmu tertahan dengan detak jantung tak beraturan. Uh, sungguh menyebalkan! Ia selalu saja membuatmu salah tingkah dan mati kutu. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa perlu aku bantu untuk memakaikanmu baju hm?" Bisik Seijuurou menggoda—tepat di telingamu. Tak lupa seringai nakal yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Be-berhentilah menggodaku, _Aniki_!" Teriakmu sembari mendorong tubuh Seijuurou agar melepaskan pelukkan. Kini wajah cantikmu sangat memerah akibat ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Kau segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, diakhiri dengan suara debaman pintu yang begitu keras.

Seijuurou menahan tawanya melihat kelakuanmu yang polos dan selalu mudah digoda olehnya. Dan hal itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Baginya melihat wajahmu yang merona serta sikap gugupmu adalah tontonan menarik yang harus selalu ia dapatkan setiap hari. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia selalu berhasil melakukannya. Baik dengan cara yang sama ataupun dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku tunggu diluar!" Ujar Seijuurou sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar olehmu. "Jika kau lama, aku sendiri yang akan memakaikan baju di tubuhmu." Ia kembali melancarkan aksi menggodamu seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diiringi senyuman kemenangan dan kepuasan.

"_Ba-baka_! Aku selalu saja digoda olehnya. Dasar _Aniki_ menyebalkan!" Dengusmu kesal. Kedua tanganmu menutupi wajah yang telah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong> x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Butterfly Clip

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Misamime, Silvia-KI chan, Akashi se-ji, Akashi seika, Reiki sa reta, yumi furuya, Arisa, Kazusaki Kuga, & RianNoAo**_

**_Arigatou_, kalian telah menyempatkan waktu untuk memberikan _review_ :-)**

**Berharga banget lho bagi Author! **

**Jadinya lebih semangat dalam berkarya dan berimajinasi ;-)**

**Chapter 2 update nih!**

**Langsung saja ya ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>][-2. Butterfly Clip-][<strong>

Manik heterokrom itu memandangimu tajam. Menilik penuh perhatian. Dari ujung kaki hingga ke atas kepala, tak urung dari jangkauan pandangannya. Membuatmu risih dan salah tingkah saja. Menggigit bibir bawahmu guna menetralisir kegugupan.

"A-ayo kita segera pergi! Bu-bukankah kita sudah terlambat?" Akhirnya suaramu berhasil keluar meski tergagap. Melangkah menuju mobil BMW hitam yang telah terparkir di halaman rumah. Namun sesuatu menahan pergerakkanmu. Seijuurou memegangi lenganmu, menariknya keras hingga tubuhmu terhunyung. Membalik tubuhmu agar saling berhadapan dengannya.

"_A-aniki_ … A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jantungmu berdetak cepat. Rona merah merambati wajahmu—menambah kesan manis di mata Seijuurou.

Ia tak menjawab. Hanya melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang rampingmu, sedangkan sebelah tangannya merogoh saku tuxedo merah bergaris hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana kemudian menyematkannya di rambutmu yang dibiarkan tergerai indah malam ini.

"_A-aniki_ … Ke-kenapa kau memberiku ini?" Tanyamu tak mengerti. Sebelah tanganmu menyentuh jepit kupu-kupu perak bermata berlian yang tersemat rapi di rambutmu. Menatap mata Seijuurou penuh tanya.

"Kau cantik." Ujar Seijuurou tanpa tedeng aling-aling—membelai pipi kananmu lembut sembari menatap matamu dalam-dalam, membuat detak jantungmu kian meronta. "Tapi akan jauh lebih cantik jika kau memakai jepit itu." Imbuhnya lagi. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaanmu tadi. Justru malah menambah kebingunganmu.

"_A-arigatou, A-aniki._" Ujarmu berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman meski dirasa terlalu memaksakan diri. Karena senyumanmu kini terlihat aneh. Dan Seijuurou mengetahui itu.

"Kau tak suka?" Tanya Seijuurou—menghentikkan belaian di pipimu. Tatapan matanya berubah menakutkan. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"A-aku suka kok." Jawabmu cepat. "I-ini indah sekali. Mana mungkin aku tak menyukai barang indah seperti ini?" Kau tersenyum lagi. Namun kali ini lebih _natural _dan lepas, tak seperti tadi.

Sudut bibir Seijuurou tertarik ke atas setelah mendengar ucapanmu. Ia sedikit memberikan jarak diantara tubuh kalian. Memegangi kedua bahumu seraya mencondongkan wajahnya padamu dan…

**CUPP**

Sebuah ciuman lembut nan hangat mendarat di sudut bibirmu. Sontak saja tubuhmu seketika menegang, seakan kehilangan jiwamu untuk sesaat saja. Tegak membatu tanpa berkedip. Hanya membulatkan kedua matamu karena terkejut dengan tindakan Seijuurou yang tak terduga itu.

"Kau harus menjaga jepit itu dengan baik." Bisik Seijuurou setelah menjauhkan dirinya. "Jika kau menghilangkannya atau merusaknya, maka aku tak akan segan memberikan hukuman padamu." Ia berjalan santai menuju mobil dengan gaya angkuh penuh karisma—seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun tidak denganmu bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


	3. Prom Night

**][-3. Prom Night-][**

Seijuurou membukakan pintu mobil untukmu seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika tangan mungilmu membalas uluran tangannya. Kalian berjalan bersama memasuki gedung aula sekolah, dimana _prom night_ dilaksanakan.

Tenyata disana telah begitu ramai. Banyak orang yang datang. Termasuk teman-temanmu yang terlihat asyik berbincang dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Muncul perasaan iri di dalam hatimu ketika melihat mereka. Diantara semua teman perempuan sekelasmu, hanya kau saja yang masih bertahan dengan predikat jomblo. Padahal wajahmu cantik, otakmu cerdas, sikapmu menyenangkan. Apalagi yang kurang coba? Kau itu sempurna. Bahkan semua orang sudah mengakuinya. Jadi, apa yang salah? Mengapa hingga saat ini kau masih saja sendiri?

Kau menghela nafas berat kemudian menundukkan kepala, memandangi lantai yang tengah dipijak. Merasa bingung dan frustasi memikirkan segala hal yang bergerilya di dalam kepalamu. Tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou terus memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu tanpa ada sedikitpun yang terlewat.

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu, [name]!" Ujar Seijuurou tiba-tiba—membuatmu terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Ia mengambil segelas minuman yang berjejer rapi di atas meja, meneguknya santai penuh tatakrama.

'Apa _Aniki_ membaca pikiranku lagi?' Batinmu gelisah. Mengangkat kepalamu hingga tatapan mata kalian saling bertemu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu memiliki seorang kekasih." Seijuurou menarik tanganmu agar mendekat padanya, "Kau tak membutuhkannya, [name]. Hanya aku yang kau butuhkan. Mengerti?" Ia membawamu ke lantai dansa. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang rampingmu kemudian mulai bergerak lembut mengikuti alunan musik romantis yang bergema.

Kau terdiam. Tak mengiyakan ataupun menolak ucapan Seijuurou. Kedua tanganmu memegangi bahunya sembari mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Tatapan mata kalian tetap terhubung. Seakan menyelami apa yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam sana.

"Katakan bahwa hanya aku yang kau butuhkan! Tak ada yang lain." Perintah Seijuurou—menatap matamu tajam dan dalam.

"Ha-hanya _Aniki_ yang aku butuhkan. A-aku tak membutuhkan yang lain." Ujarmu mengikuti perintah Seijuurou dengan mudahnya. Seakan terhipnotis tatapan mata heterokrom miliknya.

"Bagus." Seijuurou menyeringai—mengusap kepalamu lembut seraya mendekatkan dirinya ke telingamu, "Akupun tak membutuhkan yang lain selama ada kau di sampingku."

Wajahmu merona mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. Ia selalu bisa membuatmu salah tingkah, malu, dan gugup. Semua ucapan serta sikapnya selalu saja membuat jantungmu bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Benar-benar merepotkan!

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

_Prom night_ berakhir dan kalian pun segera kembali ke rumah setelah membawa pulang mahkota dan tiara dari sekolah, karena kalian telah terpilih sebagai ratu dan raja pada malam itu.

Selama perjalanan, Seijuurou tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kaupun membalas genggaman tangannya, membuat kehangatan di sekitar kalian meski tak ada perbincangan yang tercipta. Saling menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menunjukkan rasa bahagia. Menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu—hanya berdua, tak ada yang mengganggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong># <span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang telah memberikan review (Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu), yang telah memfavourite dan memfollow ff ini.**

**Karena ini rate T-M, pasti nanti akan ada adegan dewasanya. Tapi entah itu di chapter berapa.**

**Aku lagi buru-buru jadi balas reviewnya nanti lewat inbox saja ya!**

**_See you later_ ... #bows**


	4. Beautiful

_**~Warning : Hati-hati terkena serangan jantung mendadak ketika membaca chapter ini! #Lebay :-p**_

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

**][-4. Beautiful-][**

Lelah sekali rasanya setelah kembali dari _prom night_.

Tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dulu, kau langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhmu di atas kasur empuk nan hangat yang sedari tadi telah kau khayalkan. Rasa kantuk telah menyerang begitu kuat, membuat kedua matamu sangat berat. Tak bisa menahan lebih lama panggilan alam yang mulai menguasai seluruh anggota tubuhmu. Namun suara Seijuurou dari luar mengejutkanmu, "Ganti pakaianmu dulu sebelum tidur! Jika tidak, maka aku sendiri yang akan menggantinya."

Kau segera berdiri dari tempat tidurmu setelah mendengar ucapan Seijuurou yang terkesan menggoda namun penuh penekanan dan ancaman. Rasa kantuk dan lelah yang tadi menyerang seakan hilang entah kemana. Bergegas membuka resleting gaun merah panjang berbahan satin yang melakat pas di tubuhmu, namun rasanya sulit sekali. Membuatmu mendesah kesal karena belum juga berhasil membukanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Mengapa sulit sekali? Padahal tadi tak apa-apa. Kenapa sekarang resletingnya macet begini?" Ujarmu mengomel tak karuan. Tangan mungilmu menggapai-gapai resleting di belakang punggungmu dengan susah payah.

"Arghh … Ayolah! Cepatlah terbuka!" Kau masih berusaha membuka resleting gaunmu. Begitu serius dan fokus, tak menyadari bahwa Seijuurou telah melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Seijuurou santai. Tak lupa sebuah seringai khas yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_A-aniki_ … Se-sedang apa kau disini?" Pekikmu nyaris berteriak karena terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tak kau ketahui.

"Aku menawarkan bantuan, tapi kau malah melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan padaku. Sungguh tak sopan!" Ujar Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya—berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan yang misterius. Membuatmu gugup dan takut.

"_Go-gomen_, kalau aku tak sopan. A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok." Ujarmu meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku lihat kau sepertinya mengalami kesulitan." Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku—"

"Berbaliklah!" Perintah Seijuurou—menggerakkan telunjuknya sebagai isyarat agar kau segera membalikkan tubuhmu.

"Ta-tapi _Aniki_…" Tatapan tajam dari Seijuurou membungkam mulutmu. Kau tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapan untuk melakukan pembantahan lagi. Mendesah pasrah sembari berbalik membelakanginya.

"Gadis pintar!" Seijuurou mengacak rambutmu kemudian tangannya mulai memegangi resleting gaunmu, berusaha menariknya ke bawah agar terbuka.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Seijuurou, karena dalam beberapa detik saja resleting gaunmu telah berhasil terbuka. Menampakkan punggung mulus nan putih milikmu yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"_A-aniki_ … Apakah kau sudah berhasil membukanya?" Tanyamu ragu karena tak mendengar Seijuurou berkata apapun. Sedikitpun kau tak mengetahui bahwa ia telah berhasil membuka resleting gaunmu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Seijuurou sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia masih terpaku memandangi punggungmu yang begitu menarik untuknya. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh kulit punggungmu yang polos, membelainya lembut membuat desiran-desiran muncul membakar tubuhmu.

"_A-aniki _… A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekikmu seraya berbalik agar menghadap padanya, namun Seijuurou menahan kedua bahumu. Tak membiarkanmu bergerak untuk menghancurkan keindahan yang tengah dikaguminya.

"Diamlah, [name]! Jangan bergerak!" Sebuah perintah kembali terlantun dari mulut Seijuurou.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, _A-aniki_? Ka-kau membuatku takut." Ungkapmu jujur—menyuarakan isi kepalamu saat ini. Tubuhmu sedikit bergetar ketika merasa deru nafas hangat milik Seijuurou menyentuh kulit punggungmu.

"Indah sekali." Ujar Seijuurou kian mendekatkan wajahnya ke punggung polosmu. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan nan lembut disana, membuat wajahmu memerah sempurna serta seluruh tubuhmu memanas karena sensasi aneh yang diberikan oleh bibirnya.

"Kau begitu indah, [name]. Dan aku baru saja menyadarinya." Seijuurou menghujani punggung mulusmu dengan kecupan penuh perasaan seakan menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang tercipta. Sedangkan kau hanya bisa menggeliat gelisah dalam ketidakberdayaan karena cengkraman tangannya di kedua bahumu. Berusaha keras menahan desahan yang hendak keluar dengan menggigit bibir bawahmu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


	5. Nightmare

_**~Warning : Chapter ini mulai ada adegan dewasanya. **_

_**Anak di bawah umur jangan coba-coba baca ya! But ini hanya...~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**][-5. Nightmare-][**

Entah bagaimana awalnya posisi berbahaya ini terjadi.

Tubuhmu berada di bawah kuasa Seijuurou. Tak bisa bergerak bebas apalagi bernafas lega. Ia menindih tubuh mungilmu, memegangi kedua tanganmu sembari mengeksplorasi leher jenjangmu menggunakan lidah serta bibirnya yang basah. Sedangkan kau tak berdaya untuk melawan apalagi membantah. Hanya menggigit bibir bawahmu kuat-kuat agar desahan erotis tak keluar dari mulutmu. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka sesuatu lebih buruk akan datang. Karena dengan kata lain desahanmu adalah undangan secara tak langsung pada Seijuurou untuk melakukan kegiatan ke tahap berikutnya.

"_A-aniki_ … Jangan a-aahh!" Pada akhirnya kau tak mampu menahan desahanmu ketika Seijuurou mengigit serta menghisap lehermu bagaikan seorang vampire yang kehausan darah.

"Kenapa, [name]?" Tanya Seijuurou sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya—memandangi wajah cantikmu yang telah merona hebat bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"He-hentikan!" Ujarmu dengan nafas tak beraturan disertai keringat di sekitar dahi. Matamu bergerak gelisah tak berani membalas tatapan Seijuurou, "Ja-jangan lakukan ini!"

"Aku menyayangimu." Ungkap Seijuurou tanpa keraguan. "Dan inilah caraku untuk mengungkapkan rasa kasih sayangku padamu. Jadi…" Ia menghentikan ucapannya—menatapmu penuh arti sembari menyeringai nakal.

**GLUPH**

Kau menelan ludah ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Seijuurou di pipimu turun ke leher hingga pinggangmu. Kemudian ia menarik kaos yang tengah kau pakai, menampakkan tubuh bagian atasmu yang hanya berbalut bra merah muda polkadot.

"Diam dan nikmati saja apapun yang aku lakukan padamu! Mengerti kan, [name]?" Seijuurou melanjutkan ucapannya seraya meraup kedua dadamu tanpa segan—meremasnya pelan penuh penghayatan.

"_A-aniki_ … A-aahh …" Desahanmu semakin menggema memenuhi ruangan—menggeliat tak karuan seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Teruslah mendesah, [name]!" Perintah Seijuurou. Ia semakin berani melakukan aksinya. Meremas, mencium, menghisap, serta melumat buah dadamu yang telah terbebas tanpa penyangga entah sejak kapan.

"Shhtt … _A-aniki_ … A-aahh …" Menggigit bibir bawahmu sembari memejamkan mata—meremas rambut _crimson_ Seijuurou yang masih asyik bermain dengan dadamu.

"Jangan menjambak rambutku, [name]!" Ujar Seijuurou tajam—menggigit-gigit kecil _nipple_mu hingga kau memekik cukup keras. Antara terkejut, nikmat, dan ngilu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aww … A-aahh _A-aniki_ … Ja-jangan digigit begitu!" Protesmu setengah menggerutu kesal dan tak suka menerima perlakuan Seijuurou. Kedua tanganmu meremas rambutnya semakin keras.

"[Name] … Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!" Desis Seijuurou dingin.

**PLOK**

**PLOK**

Kedua pipimu merasakan sebuah tepukan cukup kuat yang membuat kesadaranmu kembali. Perlahan membuka kedua matamu hingga pemandangan pertama yang kau lihat adalah sosok lelaki berambut _crimson _yang tengah terbaring di sampingmu dengan raut wajah kesal serta aura tak menyenangkan menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"_A-aniki_ … _Go-gomenasai_!" Segera menarik tanganmu dari rambut Seijuurou setelah sadar apa yang tengah kau lakukan. Ternyata sejak tadi kau menjambak rambutnya. Dan tentu saja kau melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

Seketika wajahmu memerah mengingat adegan panas yang terjadi antara kau dan Seijuurou. Namun ternyata semua itu hanyalah mimpi saja. Kau menghembuskan nafas lega sembari mengusap dada seakan bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti dengan sikapmu yang menurutnya aneh.

"Aku akan menghukummu besok pagi." Ujar Seijuurou—menarik pinggangmu agar tubuh kalian saling merapat. Membagi kehangatan di tengah udara malam yang dingin. "Kita lanjutkan tidur! Hari masih larut." Imbuhnya lagi seraya memejamkan kedua mata.

'Tu-tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan _Aniki_ tidur disini? Da-dan lagi … Hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan padaku? Arghh … Tidak! Mimpi burukku yang sebenarnya akan datang besok.' Teriakmu dalam hati. Frustasi dan tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. Tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**Agar Author semangat melanjutkan FFnya ;-)**


	6. Punishment

**][-6. Punishment-][**

"_Na-naniii_?" Teriakkanmu meramaikan suasana pagi hari di kediaman Akashi. Membuat lelaki bersurai _crimson_ yang tengah berada di dekatmu kini menutup telinganya karena suara kerasmu.

"Jangan berteriak, [name]!" Perintah Seijuurou.

"_A-aniki_ … Ka-kau hanya bercanda saja kan? A-aku tidak mungkin—"

"Aku serius. Cepat suapi aku, [name]!" Tatapan mata heterokrom milik Seijurou menajam, membuatmu menelan ludah dan serba salah. Merasa enggan dan ragu untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, namun tak memiliki kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Tak masalah jika Seijuurou menyuruhmu menyuapinya dengan cara yang biasa dilakukan orang kebanyakan, namun yang ia perintahkan sunguh diluar kebiasaan. Ia menyuruhmu menyuapinya menggunakan mulutmu sendiri. Benar-benar gila bukan?

"Aku menunggu, [name]." Ujar Seijuurou seakan mengingatkanmu yang masih bertahan dalam diam. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikiranmu akan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan saat ini. Menuruti Seijuurou ataukah mencari cara lain agar terhindar dari hukumannya tersebut?

"_A-aniki_ … A-aku tidak mungkin me-melakukannya." Cicitmu ragu dan takut sembari menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam. Tak berani melihat kearah Seijuurou yang sudah pasti tengah murka mendengar pembantahan darimu itu.

Sadarkah kau baru saja membangunkan seorang iblis dari tidurnya? Sadarkah kau bahwa kini zona bahaya tengah melingkupimu? Sadarkah bahwa kini Seijuurou tengah berjalan mendekatimu dengan tatapan menakutkan seakan ingin melahapmu dalam sekali telan?

Kau sama sekali tak menyadari semuanya, karena kau terlalu sibuk memandangi lantai yang tengah dipijak tanpa tahu bahwa Seijuurou telah berdiri dekat di hadapanmu. Ia memegangi kedua pipimu erat hingga membentuk huruf U, mempertemukan tatapan mata kalian seraya bekata penuh penekanan dan ancaman: "Jangan pernah membantahku lagi, [name]! Jika kau melakukannya maka aku tak akan segan memberikan sebuah hukuman yang menyakitkan untukmu, meski kau adalah adikku sendiri. Mengerti?"

**GLUPH**

Kau menelan ludah susah payah demi membasahi tenggorokkanmu yang terasa kering. Ucapan Seijuurou mampu membuat tubuhmu bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ia hanya menyeringai melihatmu seperti itu. Tangannya meraih sebuah roti di atas meja kemudian menyerahkannya padamu.

"Cepat laksanakan hukumanmu, [name]!" Perintah Seijuurou seraya melepaskan pegangan di pipimu.

"I-iya, _Aniki_." Kaupun hanya bisa pasrah. Mematuhi apa yang Seijuurou perintahkan, demi menyelamatkan nyawamu yang mungkin saja terancam. Melaksanakan hukuman darinya hingga selesai.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang! Kau terlihat sangat berantakkan. Wajah dan bibirmu memerah disertai air liur yang melumer di sekitarnya. Nafasmu pun tak beraturan. Salahkan Seijuurou yang dengan seenak hatinya menggunakan kesempatan untuk melumat dan menghisap bibirmu, membawamu dalam ciuman yang cukup panas di pagi hari ini.

Sepertinya kau harus segera membasuh wajahmu dengan air dingin kemudian merapihkan penampilanmu kembali jika tak ingin semua orang di sekolah menatapmu aneh dan berpikir macam-macam tentangmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


	7. Onle Me

**][-7. Only Me-][**

"[name] …" Suara dingin Seijuurou terdengar memecah ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi.

Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke asal suara, dimana sosok pemuda tampan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatmu duduk. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatapmu penuh intimidasi. Kegiatanmu pun mendadak terhenti. Seketika aura dan situasi yang tercipta disana berubah menjadi menakutkan.

**GLUPH**

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, kau mencoba mengeluarkan suara meski bergetar. "A-ada a-apa, _A-aniki_?"

Seijuurou melangkah kian mendekat, menambah kecepatan kinerja jantungmu. Ia seratus kali lebih menakutkan daripada biasanya. Memang apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga membuatnya seperti itu? Perasaan kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Atau mungkin kau telah melupakan sesuatu? Sekali lagi kau menyanggah dugaan tersebut, karena memang kau merasa tak melakukan suatu hal yang bisa membuat _mood_nya buruk.

**GREPP**

Lenganmu dicengkram erat oleh Seijuurou. Ia menyeretmu menuju pojok ruangan yang berada diantara himpitan lemari besar menjulang tinggi. Bisa dipastikan tempat itu bebas dari perhatian dan pandangan semua orang. Sering digunakan oleh para murid untuk melakukan hal mesum tanpa siapapun yang akan menganggu mereka.

Lantas untuk apa Seijuurou membawamu kesana?

Firasat buruk pun memenuhi pikiranmu.

"Awww!" Kau berdesis merasakan ngilu akibat dorongan kasar Seijuurou hingga punggungmu menyentuh tembok. Ia memerangkap tubuhmu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menghimpitmu ketat agar kau tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"[name] …" Seijuurou memanggil namamu. Sorot matanya berkilat tajam. "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu kali ini?" Tanyanya penuh intimidasi.

Kepalamu menggeleng cepat. Takut, gugup, dan khawatir. Sikap Seijuurou selalu membuatmu panas dingin. Kau sama sekali tak bisa menerka apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, meski kalian saudara sedarah.

Hidung mancung Seijuurou menelusuri pipimu, perlahan seakan ingin menikmati setiap inci kulit wajahmu. Menjalar ke sisi telinga hingga leher jenjangmu. Membuat bulu kudukmu meremang disertai nafas yang tertahan karena sensasi aneh kembali menyerang.

"Seharusnya kau menolak peran Juliet itu, [name]." Suara Seijuurou kian dingin. Kini ia menggantikan peran hidungnya untuk menelusuri lehermu dengan bibir tipisnya. Memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi yang membuatmu memekik tertahan, "Karena yang menjadi Romeonya bukan aku, melainkan pemuda lain." Sebuah gigitan meninggalkan jejak merah kebiruan di lehermu. Erangan cukup keras pun tak mampu tertahankan lagi. Meluncur begitu saja dari bibirmu.

"_Go-gomenasai_, _A-aniki_." Cicitmu tak mampu bersuara lebih banyak. Kedua lututmu serasa lemas. Untungnya Seijuurou segera memegangi pinggangmu, hingga kau tak merosot jatuh ke bawah.

"Jadi apa yang harus kau lakukan, [name]?" Bisik Seijuurou seduktif. Menggigit pelan telingamu.

"A-aku akan segera me-membatalkannya." Ujarmu cepat meski diucapkan dengan tergagap.

"Bagus." Seijuurou menyeringai tanpa terlihat olehmu. Memeluk tubuhmu sembari membelai rambutmu lembut, "Hanya aku yang pantas mendampingimu. Tak ada yang lain. Ingat itu, [name]!" Nada bicaranya penuh keabsolutan. Tak mampu dibantah ataupun ditolak. Kau pun hanya mengangguk lemah di dalam pelukkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Maaf lama update.**

**WB menyerang, hingga membuat moodku ilang.**

**Namun kali ini sepertinya moodku lebih condong ke FF ini, hingga FF inilah yang di update :-)**

**_See you later and thank you_ :***


	8. Surprising Statement

**][-8. Surprising Statement-][**

**JD****EE****RR**

**J****DEE****RR**

**JDEERR**

Suara petir mengganas disertai hujan badai yang menakutkan. Kau bergelung diatas tempat tidur, menutup seluruh tubuhmu menggunakan selimut tebal. Memejamkan mata erat-erat, menyumpal kedua telinga dengan tangan. Menangis terisak karena ketakutan.

Listrik padam. Tak ada penerangan. Hanya cahaya bulan remang-remang yang menyinari ruangan. Hal itu sedikitpun tak memberikan efek berarti bagimu. Berulang kali kau menggumamkan sebuah nama. Berharap orang yang kau harapkan akan segera datang dan menenangkanmu seperti biasa.

**KRIETT**

Bunyi pintu terbuka. Suara langkah seseorang bergema memasuki ruangan. Tubuhmu menegang. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi dahi. Kau ingin melihat siapa orang itu, namun di satu sisi ketakutan dan kegelisahan merajai. Berdiam diri akan menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

"[Name] …" Suara yang tak lagi asing di pendengaran memanggil namamu. "Kau sudah tidur?"

"_Aniki_ …"

**BRUKK**

Kau menerjang tubuh Seijuurou hingga kalian berdua terbaring diatas ranjang. Memeluk seerat yang kau bisa, menumpahkan segala macam perasaan yang sedari tadi menyiksa.

"Aku takut sekali." Ujarmu di tengah isak tangis. Menyembunyikan wajahmu di dada bidang Seijuurou.

"Aku disini. Jangan takut lagi!" Seijuurou membalas pelukkan sembari membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Mengecup lembut kepalamu berulang kali.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian? Sejak tadi _Aniki_ pergi kemana?" Tanyamu bertubi-tubi.

"Maafkan aku!" Bisik Seijuurou. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang kau ajukan, ia malah bertindak hal yang mengejutkan. Membalik posisi kalian hingga kini ialah yang berada diatas tubuh mungilmu. Memerangkapmu hingga sulit untuk bergerak ataupun bernafas.

"_A-aniki_?" Kau terpekik. Terkejut dan bingung akan sikap Seijuurou yang menurutmu lebih aneh dari biasanya. Kau menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bergidik ngeri melihat sorot mata tajam nan dingin dari pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, [name]." Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan mengeliminasi jarak bibir diantara kalian. Mencium dan melumat lembut penuh irama seakan ingin menikmati setiap rasa yang tercipta. Sedangkan kau hanya membatu di tempat, tak menolak apalagi membalas. Terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Listrik akhirnya kembali menyala. Kau seakan tersadar dari lamunan ketika tangan Seijuurou dengan berani menelusup masuk ke dalam piyamamu. Membelai perut ratamu perlahan membuat desiran aneh menyerang saraf-saraf di tubuhmu. Segera mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang karena lengah.

Nafas kalian tersenggal-senggal kehabisan pasokan oksigen di paru-paru setelah ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan Seijuurou. Saling terdiam dalam beberapa saat. Kau menatap wajahnya ragu dan takut seraya berkata: "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, _Aniki_?"

Seijuurou membalas tatapanmu. Tajam dan mengintimidasi. "Jangan bertanya hal yang telah kau ketahui jawabannya, [name]!" Bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi hati serta pikiran yang kacau.

"_A-aniki_ …" Sorot matamu kosong. Memandangi punggung Seijuurou yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. "Kenapa kau bersikap aneh begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gumammu lirih, mencengkram dada erat karena debaran jantungmu yang menggila.

Pernyataan Seijuurou tadi sangatlah mengejutkan. Namun entah mengapa jauh di dalam hatimu, ada setitik perasaan bahagia yang menggelitik. Membuatmu semakin bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]**

**Balasan review untuk yang gak login:**

**_Sania Rinka Kagamine_: **Maaf kalo lama, hehe. Biasalah moodnya timbul tenggelam (?) #Kayak sinyal aja#

Kan bertahap, jadi gak mungkin Sei langsung bertindak langsung ke 'inti' :3

Untuk request aku gak bisa nerima dulu. Masih banyak FF yang belum selesai soalnya. Aku tampung dulu aja ya requestnya :D

**_Guest_: **Bakal apa ayo? :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ya aku baru bisa balas review di chapter ini. Soalnya sekarang lagi santai jadi bisa deh balas dulu.**

**Yang kemarin gak sempat dibalas maaf ya. Bukannya aku sombong lho :D**

**Sekian cuap-cuap dariku. _See you later_ :***


End file.
